Hello?
by Moonless Dusk
Summary: Hatred isn't something you're born with, it's something you're taught. Who said cats and foxes had to be enemies.
**Third DandelionClan challenge, ready to go! I'm not responsible for any flashbacks of songs that may or may not be perceived as** **awful.**

* * *

It's cold. Really cold. I miss my mother's warm belly. "Maybe going out after the snowfall wasn't such a good idea," I said out loud, even if there wasn't anyone to hear me. The camp made the world seem so small, but here I am, neck deep in snow. Bits of ice clung to my pelt like burrs, and my paws were completely dumb. "Why did Littlepool name me Snowkit? I don't like this!" I cried out.

I stomped on the snow below me and cried out when there wasn't anything below the thin sheet. An awful stench filled my nose as I tumbled down a steep slope. I grunted in pain as I rolled to a stop against a solid wall. I staggered to get up, my back sore from the impact. If this was a den, it certainly wasn't as comfortable as a nursery. I let out a breath and immediately noticed I couldn't see it. Now that I think about it, down here was a lot warmer and dryer than up there, other than a leak forming a puddle. I looked down and frowned at my stained fur. "I just got groomed," I sighed.

 _Giggle._

I flinched and raised a brow. There's another cat in here? I turned my head only to be met with a pair of green eyes just like mine. I let out a shriek in surprise and fell back in to the puddle. The creature fell on to her back and erupted with more giggles. I stood up and squinted to get a better look. She looked like a cat, but was almost the size of a warrior! Her ears and muzzle were long and pointy, and she had a bushy tail like a pine tree branch.

"Hi?" I said tentatively. I don't get it. Is this a big kit, or a silly warrior?

She starred at me for a moment and got to her paws. "HI!" she barked, making me jump. "Hi! Hi! Hi!"

I smiled and gave a laugh myself. Definitely a big kit. I stepped out of the puddle and shivered. My thick feathery pelt soaked in the melted ice water. "This just as bad as the snow," I complained.

The big kit tilted her head. She bent her head down in an a curious manner.

"What? Don't you speak cat?"

She only smiled. "Hi?"

"I guess not," I sighed. She's kind of strange, but she's seems nice.

She then got up and walked up to me. I shrieked back slightly, it felt like a warrior was looming over me. To my surprise, she let out a white and lied down next to me. We were now at eye level and she made a small chirp noise. Her body was warm and her tail sponged the water like a clump of dry moss.

I pointed to myself with my tail. "Snowkit," I said carefully.

The other kit bobbed her head. "Mint!" That's her name? Just Mint?

"Hi, Mint," I laughed.

"Hi! Snowkit!" she chirped and roughly nuzzled by head. I noticed that she smelt like the rest of the den and strongly of milk. She must be as old as me. Then how big is she going to get?

"Snowkit? Snowkit?!" echoed a voice from outside.

I quickly got up and looked at the slope. "That's my mother. I've got to go now. Bye, Mint!"

Mint tilted her head. "Bye! Snowkit!" she called after me.

* * *

 **Six moons later...**

"Then Applepaw put a centipede in my nest!"

Mint frowned. "Well, that's not very nice."

"I put a tick in her's later," I said with a smirk.

Mint hit me lightly with her paw. "That's rude too, Snowpaw," Mint scolded.

"It was funny though," I replied with a laugh. The corners of Mint's lips perked up slightly, and she shook in a stifled chuckle.

Ever since last last leafbare, Mint always intrigued me. After the snow melted, it was a lot easier to find and get to her den. By the time I was three moons old, I'd say I mastered how to sneak out of camp. I learned where and when the patrols were out, and how long Mint's mother would be out hunting. It became much easier to go out after becoming an apprentice since I wasn't being as closely monitored anymore. Over the course of six moons, Mint became much bigger than I thought, probably three times the size of a warrior. I also learned that she was a fox, animals considered a dangerous threat to the clan. Looking at Mint, I found that hard to believe. If anything, I'd consider some apprentices and warriors far more vicious. I managed to teach her cat, and in turn she taught me fox. Talking to her felt like how other clanmates spoke to their friends.

As my laughter died down, Mint gave me an uncharacteristic serious look. I closed my mouth and perked up my ears. "Snowpaw, you know how you're considered a young cat?" she asked. I nodded slowly. "And how at seven moons, I'm considered an adult?" I nodded again. I dreadful feeling was trying to edge it's way into my belly. The fox let out a long sigh. "For foxes, we only have two options when it comes to moving out of our parents' den. Get a mate and make one close by, so we can help with the family, or move. _Far_."

Something in my stomach dropped. What about us?"What are you going to do?" I asked softly.

"I don't know."

* * *

 **Five moons later...**

It happened so fast, and I didn't want to believe it. The foxes flooded the camp, attacking mercilessly. I weaved my way through the carnage, unsure of how to counter the invasion. Outsized and outnumbered. What could we do. Faces flew by. Greenstar, Appleshine, Mudtail, Goldenhawk. Then I saw her. Green eyes pierced through the frosted bushes. That wasn't all that stood out. Her beautiful white fur was stained red and she was awkwardly hunched over. I didn't pause. I didn't call out. We just ran. We didn't know where, but we never looked back.


End file.
